


Into the Unknown

by shudderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics, inners au, jeskla has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/pseuds/shudderssea
Summary: Jeskla is so, so close to his heat and he's still not bonded to anyone.





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was brought to life by a friend, and since I am boring and basic, I did it with my two boys.
> 
> //Jeskla has a hummingbirds with soft wings  
//Caedrel has the ears and tail of a terrier dog

Don't you know there's part of me that wants to go  
Into the Unknnown?  
Into the Unkown?  
into the Unknown!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Almost everyone expects them to finally bond, the closer Jesper gets to his heat, tiny wings fluttering faster and his cheeks are always, always flushed. Everyone expects one of them to finally speak up, for Jesper to finally ask, for Ray to wrap his dark green bracelet around Jespers wrist- but no such thing happens, no matter how much they all push their botlane to bond. With Jespers heat so close, most of their teammates are getting worried.  
Jespers wirst remains clear, and it drives Marc a little bit insane, if he‘s honest. Not that he‘d ever ask Jesper to be his mate for the season, he would never step in between his Botlane like that. No matter his personal feelings, he‘d never step into such a bond like that. Even if Jesper looks at him with his soft eyes and leans so close to him, even if he wants to kiss Jesper when his wings flutter so nicely, even if it squeezes deep in his stomach whenever Jesper laughs and turns to him, eyes sparkling so brightly- if only, if only Ray would finally bond Jesper to him.  
Ray doesn‘t make a move, though, and it isn‘t until the evening before Jespers heat hits that anything happens. But it‘s not what any of them would have expected.  
Jesper enters the Scrim room, in a soft blue shirt that Marc is sure doesn‘t belong to him, and grey sweatpants, His little wings are almost silent, just gentle flaps every now and then; he looks so pretty as he hushes through the room, and Marc finds it hard to swallow when Jesper turns to him, eyes so big and soft, features gentle and kind.  
The urge to kiss him, to make Jesper his, it‘s almost overwhelming; Marc wants to step forward, sink his teeth into the pale neck, bond Jesper to him-  
Instead, he watches as Jesper softly tugs at Rays shirt, and Ray turns away a bit, leaving their blonde Adc sigh softly, wings fluttering a bit, before he turns around.  
Marc can‘t tell if the expression on Jespers face is positive or negative, but he knows that what he‘s feeling is definitely a mixture of those two things, when Jesper passes him on his way out, hand tugging on his shirt.  
„ Come“ Jesper mumbles, and Marc follows him into the hallway.  
„ Will you take care of me, tomorrow?“ Jesper asks, then, and his soft eyes strike the urge in Marc to protect him, to protect Jesper with everything he has.  
Inside him, the Terrier wakes up from a long sleep, nuzzling its nose into the soft grass right where a field of poppies meets the horizon.  
„ Do you think I‘m the right person? I don‘t want to ruin your bond with Ray.“  
„ Ray hasn‘t bonded to me.“ Jesper says, hands running over his bare wrist, „He said he wouldn‘t.“ He adds, and Marc wants to ask, why? Why would someone not want to be bonded to the beautiful bird in front of him, why would Ray not want to be with such a beautiful boy for his heat.  
„ He said, he doesn‘t want to be bonded to me when I‘d rather have someone else take care of me.“ Jesper says, and Marc wants to ask, who? Someone from Jespers past, maybe. Maybe Patryk.  
But Jesper stands in front of him, eyes so big and hopeful, and it dawns on Marc, then. Me. He means me. He wants to be bonded to Marc. Jesper wants to be bonded to him, to Marc.  
„ Me?“ He still asks, and Jesper nods, hesitantly.  
„ He said, If you don‘t- if you don‘t want to, that‘s okay. Ray bonds to me, then. But i thought, i should ask you… I wanted to ask you before, but i was so unsure and i thought… it‘s okay if you don‘t want to!“ Jesper starts, words pouring out of him, and Marc feels so light, Terrier inside him starting to chase over the fields, barking so happily. His ears twitch.  
He smiles as he raises his hand and opens up the dark blue bracelet that sits on his wrist.  
„ If you want this, i‘d be more than happy.“ He says, and Jesper promptly closes his mouth, eyes going comically wide as a dark blush spreads over his cheeks.  
He extends his arm then, and Marc feels so hot, feels so hot all over when he closes the bracelet around Jespers arm, making him his, his, his.  
„ We need to build a nest for you, for tomorrow. And maybe I should head to the Supermarket really quick, we might need water and something to eat.“ Marc starts the second Jespers hand is at his side again, and the Adc smiles softly at him, blushes even deeper.  
„ Ray helped me get supplies...“ Jesper mumbles, and then he rubs his neck, „And i.. i built my own nest. I didn‘t know if i would be brave enough to ask you.“ He adds.  
Marc just nods, and he can‘t help himself, he reaches out and rubs his hand over Jespers cheek for a moment.  
„ Do you want to show me?“  
„ Yes.“ Jesper says, and eagerly takes his hand.  
Somewhere on the sky over him a small hummingbird sings his song, and the Terries jumps up, barking in tune with the hummingbird.

Jes‘ nest is, just like he, himself, utterly adorable. Sheets in soft blue and cloudy pink are stacked atop each other, fluffed up pillows in between. The entire room smells fresh, probably due to the open window that brings in cold, breezy air; between the sheets and blankets and pillows, Marc sees things that are suprisingly familiar, and when he takes a step closer, he can see how Jespers wings start to flutter like he is about to fly away.  
„ I‘m sorry for taking your jersey“ Jesper says, voice jumpy, „I took it from the laundry this morning, I just thought- ah, I‘m.. sorry“ He mumbles, and Marc reaches out, pulls his Omega- his, his, his!- to him; nuzzling his face into Jespers neck, inhaling his sweet scent, like sugar and honeycomb.  
It floods him with excitement so deep, so heavy when Jesper inhales sharply and turns to him, eyes big, cheeks flushed. Under Marcs hands, his skin grows hot, and the glint in his eyes turns a bit feverish.  
„ Marc?“ Jesper asks, lips worried between his teeth, and Marc smiles at him. He‘s seen this before, and Tores eyes flicker through his head for a second.  
But the image is as fast gone as it came, and so he wraps his arm around Jespers waist, lifts him up and pins him on the bed, „Be gentle.“ Jesper whimpers, and Marc nods.  
„ I‘ll be nothing but“ He murmurs, watches as Jesper blushes so sweetly, writhing underneath him on the bed, „We still have a bit time, no? Until your heat arrives?“  
Jesper nods, and Marc smiles down on him. He‘s so cute; Marc is so, so in love.  
His heart feels like it‘s gonna combust when Jesper wraps his arms around him, snuggles into his chest- he‘s so cute, so breathtakingly adorable, he makes Marc bury his face in blonde hair.  
„ Can we kiss?“ Jesper asks, all of sudden, eyes big and blue and so, so pretty, „Just- please.“  
And who is Marc to deny his Omega anything?  
He‘s been thinking about how it must feel to kiss Jesper; soft, fair skin under his fingertips, long eyelashes against his cheeks- but now they kiss, they kiss for real and it‘s all of those things and so much more, so much better.  
They kiss, kiss for a bit, and Marc brings his hands up, holding Jespers face as though he‘s holding the most precious thing in the entire world; maybe he is. His hands wander, tangle his fingers in pretty locks of blonde hair.  
Thin lips part under his, open for taking, claiming as his, exploring and remapping- and this is where Marc stops for a second, for a moment he pulls away, looks into widened pupils that pulse with a hot fever.  
„ Do you want this?“ Marc asks, and Jesper nods; he really, really wants that. This. Marc next to him, on top of him, touching like he would touch a lover.  
Jesper really wants that. Really wants to be like a lover to Marc, which is why he nods when Marc pulls away. Likes him so much.  
He parts his lips again, clumsily licking over Marcs, begging the Brit to let him in, and then he gasps, gasps as Marc licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue- that feels stupidly good.  
„ Please keep going.“ Jesper mumbles, feels his cheeks heat up as his Alpha leans in again, kissing him. More deeply this time, it makes Jesper shudder with anticipation; he likes this so much.  
He doesn‘t even know why it feels so good. He never liked french kissing. Didn‘t like it with his first girlfriend, the first girl he ever kissed. (but then again he doesn‘t really like girls that much); didn‘t like it when he kissed Finn (and he definitely liked Finn).  
But, now, when Marc does it, when Marc kisses him like that, it feels god and it makes him dig his hands into the soft shirt his Alpha is wearing, makes him gasp and moan softly.  
They continue kissing like this until Jesper has to pull away; if they continue now, he‘s gonna get hard, and he doesn‘t want that. Doesn‘t want to be exhausted before his heat hits. Marc surely understands, he does.  
So they settle next to each other, in a hug that makes Jesper feel so very safe, and with his Alpha rubbing circles into his back, Jesper falls asleep.

Marc wakes up to his Inner being out of it‘s mind, barking loudly while jumping up and down, chasing a smell so divine, so good; he wakes up to a heated body next to him, wings fluttering rapidly. On the sky inside him, above him, the Hummingbird has vanished, vanished into a deep orange sunrise; his Inner barks again, leaps up and barks, searching for the bird.  
It reappears, wings fluttering as it swirls over the Terriers head, chirping a happy melody, and the Terrier repeats the melody, barking in time with the chirps, until sky and field merge together at the horizon.  
A whimper next to him makes his stomach stir in attention, and he turns.  
Jesper lets out another whimper as Marc turns next to him, still sleepy- god, even with his hair mussed like that, he’s still so pretty, and the sleepy smile he wears makes Jesper want, want, want; the hummingbird inside him sings on the sky, and the longer Marc smiles at him like that, the hotter he gets, his wings flapping more excitedly as he slowly sits up.  
“...” He wants to say something, but only a soft sigh leaves his mouth; under other circumstances he’d be embarrassed for such a stupid sound, but now he just wants to sporn up the Protectiveness in his Alpha, wants Marc to take care of him.  
His core is pulsing, slick oozing out of him already, and he wants Marc to just take care of him, and a happy sigh escapes him when Marc does excactly that, indeed.  
Soft fingers glide over his skin, caress his cheeks, thumb over his lips.  
“ Are you ready? It’s your first heat with an Alpha, no?” Marc asks, and Jesper nods; it’s his first heat with an Alpha, and he’s elated to be spending it with this Alpha- but also scared. What if he does something wrong?  
“ There is nothing to be afraid of” Marc mumbles, he’s leaning closer to Jesper, and the Blonde closes his eyes when he feels breaths against his heated skin, sending shudders over his back; the breathing ghosts over to his ear, until teeth lightly nip at them, which makes him moan softly.  
“ I’m not-” Jesper starts, a soft sigh leaving his mouth as Marc continues to nibble at his earlobe, “Please” He says instead of anything else, body arching to meet every touch his Alpha lays over his arms and back and chest.  
“ I’ll take care of you” Marc whispers, so close to Jespers ear, he can’t help but shudder again, “Come on, let’s sleep a bit more before your heat fully hits?”  
To this, he can only nod and lets the dark-haired Alpha pull him back under the covers, wraps his big strong arms around him- Jesper has never thought of Marcs arms as strong before, but now they hold him so nice and he feels so safe, like they’re gonna protect him from all evil in the World. He snuggles closer to his Alpha, blue eyes flutter shut as lips press against his forehead, deft fingers stronke over his wings, lulling him into a rest that probably won’t be so long.

It’s really not that long; Jesper wakes up only an hour later, and he feels so hot. Unbearably hot, this time, and inside him there’s like this.. gaping hole, aching with the need to be filled, to be filled up and taken care of, to be filled with love and adoration and also tiny little puppies with wings.  
He stretches out his hand, smiling when it land on warm skin, smiling even brighter when the muscles under his hand starts to move; Marc seems to wake up, and his first smile has Jesper leap forward, press his lips to the Ones of his Alpha.  
Marc makes a surprised sound, but then he groans- a sound that goes straight to Jespers gut, makes him so hot and needy and pulse with want- and kisses Jesper back. God on earth, he feels so good, feels so good when he opens his mouth to Marcs tongue, lets his Alpha take what belongs to him. Lets him take and take and take, until his stomach is churning.  
“Take care of me?” He asks, hands tracing around the collar of Marcs shirt, smiling unsurely between small kisses and tugs at his Alpha, “Please?”  
With a smoothness, Marc flips them over, and Jesper whimpers as his hands get pinned to the sheets; there is a glint, a spark of something, in dark eyes, Marc licks his lips before capturing Jespers lips, and the Omega feels himself falling apart under the slightest touch under his shirt; they part and he lifts his arms to get out of the shirt, exposing his chest and the spot where his mark sits, the mark that could potentially bond him to Marc.  
Soft lips ghost over his neck and Jesper whines, eyes fluttering shut under the sensation. It feels so good, so good, he can’t help but bring his hands up, dig them into dark curls, hold Marc close to him. And it feels so good, but it’s… it’s-  
“More” He mumbles, “More, more, please”  
“More what?”  
“More, please.” Jesper says, and he doesn’t even know what more he wants; he just wants Marcs lip on his body, Marcs hands on his hips; the thought makes him buck up, and from that motion, he feels the slick drip out of him, “Marc, I’m… Please.”  
“I’m here, I’m here, Omega.” Marc mumbles, and Jesper keens when he gets freed of his pants, a deft hand under his underwear- the slightest touch against his dick has him drool over the sheets, clinging onto Marc so tightly.  
“Not enough” He mumbles, biting his lip, “Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck me, please, I want to hold all of your come.”  
It seems to set something free in Marc, and Jesper keens again as he’s flipped over; he’s so slick, Marc can easily glide into him, and it feels so good, feels so nice and good and oh, god. Marc holds him, even as he bottoms out, and Jesper has never felt so secure ever in his entire life.  
He moans as Marc starts to move, and then Jesper screams, on hands and knees, wings fluttering on his back- Marc wonders, so he tries it, slides his hand over Jespers wings, over the part where his wings meet. The effect is nearly immediate, with how his little Omega yelps and how his hands give in, pushing his backside up in a tantalizing way, really. Marc can’t help but pick up his pace a little bit, hand still stroking the parting of Jespers wings, until his Omega screams and splutters and coats the dark blue bedsheets in the first coat of white.  
Marc flips them over again, ready to pull out and just kiss Jesper a bit, make sure he feels okay until the next wave hits, but to his suprise the Omega wraps his legs around him, holding him close, keeping him in. His eyes have a bit of a feverish tint.  
“Fuck me again, please.” Jesper whimpers,”Fuck me until i’m hard again, come in me, Alpha. Please.” He begs, eyes brimming with tears, “I need it. I need you.”  
Fuck.  
Marc curses under his breath and dives in to suck at the flesh that is offered to him, a carved in Omega-sign just over a collarbone, such pale skin.  
He sinks his teeth into the mark and groans at the mindmelt he and Jesper experience; he groans again as Jesper clenches and clenches around him, and the he spills into his- his, his- Omega with a sigh and a laugh at the wildly fluttering wings that even make his little Love fly for a second before falling back on the bed, coming weakly.  
He’s so cute as he slumps back against Marc, eyes shimmering and shining with tears.  
“Was that good?” asks Marc, because all of sudden he’s afraid. What if that’s not what Jesper wanted for his heat?  
“I love you”, mumbles Jesper, and maybe that’s all he needs to hear right now.

When they wake up the next day, the stench of sex is so much, and so there, and Ray makes a comment about how they look like they’ve been fucked three ways to Saturday. Joran crosses his arms and asks Jesper if he’s gonna be pregnant, and if Marc is gonna clean his wings now, to which his little Omega stutters and blushes. Marc thinks he’s utterly adorable, even more so when Jesper leans over his chair at night and, in a rare act of pda, leans forward to pet his little ears.  
At night, they curl around each other again, to Marcs happiness.  
“Thank you for taking care of me” Jesper whispers, “And thank you for staying today.”  
“Hey. We’re bonded now, no?” Marc asks, and Jesper giggles, little flaps of his wings.  
“Does that mean you’re Mine now? My.. Alpha? My… Boyfriend?”  
Marc can only nod, and the little wings flap so much.


End file.
